


Dancing in the Rain

by Indiana_Jackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_Jackson/pseuds/Indiana_Jackson
Summary: Remus meets an enigmatic young woman that has a secret in common with him. Rubbish summary, story is better I promise.





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing in the harry potter verse, so im just testing the waters. Be nice. My muse has enough dents, so keep in mind that i wrote this at 3 am. There is no way Remus made it all the way through seven years of school then how ever many years till he met Tonks as a virgin. Not with friends like James and Sirius. Not even factoring in that he was a werewolf.

Mauradur Era:

17 yr old Remus pov:

The first time i saw her, it was raining. She was sitting in one of the window casements facing the courtyard, her long legs stretched out ahead of her. She had a small, absent minded smile as she sniffed the air with her eyes closed. I went to walk past her, but was stopped by a lightly Irish accented voice.

"Hello, I just love it when rains. Don't you?"

I turned back to see her watching me from a pair of deep golden eyes, half hidden under her slightly wavy bangs. She wrinkled her nose at me in a friendly way and i realized i was staring. I couldn't help it. There was something familiar about this girl and her Russet hair and gold eyes.

"I do, actually. it makes everything smell so clean afterward. " I said as i moved forward and leaned on the sill by her feet. I took a deep sniff, my werewolf enhanced senses picking out and identifying each of the individual scents. Except i couldn't label one that flitted teasingly under my nose. It smelled like home cooking with spices, then it would change and smell like cinnamon, then something else.

She held her hand out, her nails decorated with silver polish.

"Sorsha Alexander, Ravenclaw." She smiled and winked like there was some great secret about her name.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor." I shook the proffered hand, then turned as another Ravenclaw ran by, tossing a book at her. "Oi, Sorsha! You forgot this in Potions!" He shouted as he went on by. I fully expected her to duck or miss it, but she caught it in one fluid motion without a blink.

"Well, it's been lovely, but i have to get to my next class. my free periods up." She jumped down from the sill and landed without a sound on the hard, stone floor. I blinked, I couldn't even do that.

"You spent your free period just smelling the rain?" I questioned skeptically.

"yep, Housemates think im a bit daft, but every time it rains, im either outside in it or near a window. Then, of course, they complain a bit about how i smell after i get wet." She gave me a cheeky smile and left, leaving me a bit confused. Why would she smell after getting wet?

 

* * *

 

I didn't see Sorsha again for two weeks beside the odd sighting at meals, i could occasionally find her name on the map, for which i was teased relentlessly by Sirius and James. Oddly enough it was raining then too. Not odd for spring Scottish weather, just odd that every time i saw her it was raining. She was outside, Standing in the downpour, laughing and spinning. I could see why her housemates called her daft.

"Sorsha!" I called out to her from the relative safety of the door way. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun!" She laughed at me and did a neat little backflip, landing firm on her feet in the slippery mud. My eyes widened at that, then widened more as she made her way over to me. The daft girl didn't have cloak on, or shoes. Just her uniform top and a pair of jeans. Before i could protest, she grabbed both of my hands and dragged me out into the torrent of water, spinning me around. I laughed despite the water running down the back of my shirt and darted at her. She drew her wand before i could blink and formed some of the falling rain into a large ball of pulsating water and flicked it at my face. I sputtered as it hit me, and she flicked another at me.

"water ball fight!" She laughed and darted out of the way as i caught on and started forming my own water balls, completely unaware of the gathering audience. The pair of us darted about, laughing like mad, flicking bigger and bigger water balls at each other, faster and faster. Sorsha effectively ended the impromptu rain/water fight by forming a ball half my size and splatting me in the back of the head with it.

"alright, alright! I yield! " I hollered, then turned at the sound of cheering. About ten students stood in the doorway watching and cheering us on. Sorsha looked at me and grinned. She inclined her head slightly toward the door with a smirk and a wink.

"Shall we?" I nodded slightly and as one we turned and ran for the door, as we cleared the doorway, and neared the other students, we each gave a great shake and splattered water over everybody.

"Bloody hell mate! What a show, you were both moving so fast , it was incredible!" James slapped me on the back as i looked at Sorsha. Her back was to me and i realized i could see through her shirt, to her bra and Four long parallel scars running from the base of her neck, down over one shoulder blade. I gasped in shock, I had seen marks like those before. Everyday when i looked in the mirror, except mine were across my nose and check and much shorter. She stiffened as i grabbed James at whispered him to look at her shoulder. She couldn't possibly have heard that, but she turned all the same, throwing her dry cloak over her shoulder and looking at me. Her Gold eyes flashed a little brighter , then she winked at me before slipping her dry shoes on and leaving with her friends. As i squelched down the hall, wondering if she was like me, Sirius threw an arm over my shoulder.

"At least she was smart enough to leave her shoes and cloak dry inside. Did you notice, you both smelled like wet dog?"

 

* * *

 

I didn't see Sorsha until after my next Change, which was just as well, since i had had a rough time of it. I found her on the map and tracked her to the back of the library. I pulled up a chair opposite her and cast a silencing charm so no one could hear us. I didn't quite know how to ask if she was like me, so i just blurted it all out.

"Sorsha, are you a werewolf?" Then flopped back in my chair having gotten it out intelligibly. She calmly took her book mark and marked her place before looking up at me.

"yes and no." Then looked back to book. Yes and No, what the hell did that mean?

"meaning what exactly?"

"You saw my back Lupin. I was attacked but the werewolf wasn't transformed at the time. I just have heightened senses now and im stronger. I also like my meat rare. I don't change like you. "

"Who got you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"A right nasty bastard named Fenrir. Got my mum, then ripped my back open when i was trying to get away." She said matter of factly. I sighed at that. I knew the bastard too.

"Me too. he's the reason im so dashingly handsome." I said as i ran a finger over the scar going across my nose. "How long ago? He got me when i was little, in revenge for something my dad did."

"fifth year ,summer holidays. so two years ago." She shrugged, and again i caught the scent of spices.

"It was you!" I said as i leaned forward and sniffed deeply. " Your why i could smell spices that first day i met you. I thought my nose was defunct from too many Dung Bombs." I laughed as she blushed slightly.

"well, to be fair you have an interesting scent to you too. i cant quite put my finger on it. it smells almost medicine like. I suppose that would be from the healing potions?" She gestured in the direction of my chest.

"I don't know, i cant smell myself. I suppose so though. Might be why Sirius sneezes whenever he's being a dog around me." She wrinkled her nose at me, then laughed. I was finding it easy to talk to her and found myself truly looking at her. Her eyes sparked with merriment and her shoulder length Auburn hair danced around her as she laughed. I found it quite attractive actually. On a spur of the moment i asked her out. " would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" My heart sank as she froze and blinked at me.

"Exc- Excuse me?" she said in a soft yet still shocked voice.

Afraid i had made a terrible miscalculation, i tried to back my way out of it. "if you ,i mean if you don't want to that's okay too. " She reached over and put her hand over mine. I could feel her pulse in her wrist racing against the back of my fingers. "I would like that, im just surprised. Everybody thinks im daft. Smart, or I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, But still daft. I'll see you tonight, ill meet you outside the great hall at 7." She smiled then, a smile that lit up her whole face , then picked up her things and left.

 

* * *

 

We sat in the astronomy tower together watching the stars and watching the half moon. I had the map spread out beside the blanket so i could keep an eye on it and avoid any teachers or Filch. I will admit i was flattered when Sorsha saw the map and i told her i had had hand in creating it. We sat side by side, our fingers and shoulders just touching. I turned to ask her question and found a pair of golden eyes watching me. I promptly forgot the question when she licked her lips.

"Remus, do you want to kiss me?" Her eyes flashed as she bit her lip. Oh i very much wanted to kiss her. I knew she wasn't revolted or frightened by what i was. How could she be? I gently cupped one hand over her cheek and ran my thumb over her bottom lip. I gasped as she promptly nipped the tip of it, before kissing away the sting. She leaned forward and gently kissed me, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Something I appreciated, as she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, running her hands into my hair. My hands found her waist and pulled her closer, into my lap. She straddled me and broke the kiss, only to start on my neck. As she kissed her way down to my collarbone, i pressed a kiss to her bared shoulder. I sucked in a breath as she sharply bit the tender spot where my neck met my shoulder, scraping her teeth over it. Moony roared to life in my chest and i bit down on the same spot on her, hard, before i could stop my self. She jerked from the unexpected bite and pushed me backwards onto the blanket, pinning my arms to my sides with her knees. She claimed my lips with a fierce kiss then worked her way down to my neck again. I growled and heaved with my hips, flipping us over, with the added pleasure of grinding her into my erection as she fought to keep her balance. She landed under with me with a muffled groan that turned into a moan as i licked the spot i had just bit so harshly. Her quick fingers undid the buttons on my shirt and she pushed it away from my chest, before biting my pectoral.  _Merlin's beard, she's trying to kill me_ as i twitched and pushed my erection into her thigh. Sorsha just moaned and bit me some where else.

"Sorsha, If you bite me again, i wont be able to stop my self. I panted against her neck.

"I know Remus. Your eyes have turned golden." she pressed her lips to my chest again and gave a little a hum of encouragement against my skin. I paused, slightly shocked that my eyes had changed color without me changing as well. evidently i took too long to act for she bit my nipple and that was the end of that.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, we lay in a tangled heap of limbs, both of us with several small and some not so small bite marks all over us. Sorsha lightly slapped a mark on my ass cheek that showed a clear imprint of her teeth, sending tingles down my spine. From the few times i had had sex before, i never would have guessed that sometimes i liked it rough. She grinned at me as i swiped my fingers over the very large bite mark on her shoulder where i had first bit her.

"I wouldn't really call that a love bite Remus. It's more like a Mate Mark. " I looked down and saw that it wasn't just a hickey, my eye teeth had pierced her skin and drawn blood. i leaned over and licked it and she shivered with pleasure. That wasn't good, if it was just a bite, it would have hurt when i did that. A Mate Mark brought nothing but pleasure when the one who inflicted it licked or kissed it.

"Sorsha, I-" She stopped me by putting a finger to my lips.

"I understand if you don't want this, Remus. I'm not ready for a Mate either. We're only seventeen and it's our last year at school. If we give it time, the mark will fade." She got up and started trying to find her clothes.

"Remus, where's my shoe?"

I slowly got up and went over to her. I put my arms around her and kissed her softly. She sighed and said "we can still be friends though, and dance in the rain." She winked and said "and Shag if you want, cause that was bloody fantastic! Now where's my shoe?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Out the window in a fit of passion?"

"Merlin, i hope not," she said as she peered over the balcony "it's several hundred feet. I'd never find it!"

When the year ended, we both graduated near the tops of our classes, And went our separate ways. We kept in touch until war pulled us apart. When i heard she had been killed, a little piece of me died inside, when i thought about her never dancing in the rain again. She was a friend who understood, maybe more than the other marauders, for she had faced Fenrir and lived too.


End file.
